The problem behind the invention is to provide a container at a reasonable cost level and of a type more or less universally useful and which, with a high degree of reliability, contains and discharges an exactly defined amount of a product. Differently stated it is thus necessary to realize a container structure that is emptiable to the last drip.
In case the container is to be used as the body of a syringe, which constitutes an important end use possibility, the problem is also to make the container ends stationary or with a minimum of movement in the longitudinal direction of the body when squeezing or pressing the container body. Such structure facilitates a proper handling of the syringe.
Additionally, the interior sides of the entire container structure should provide a structure that can be sterilized or made aseptic without troublesome operations and apparatuses and maintain the aseptic environment intact.
The handling of the container, especially in the syringe case, should be fault proof. The container should be able to manage fluids of varying viscosity.
Furtheron, the discharge of the product should be possible virtually regardless of the location of the region where a pressure is exerted onto the container for compressing the same and discharging the product.
As far as the filling is concerned it is of course necessary to know that the stipulated filling volume will be obtained. Although it is suitable to have a well defined filling volume built in in the container, in certain cases it will be possible to accept also a container structure where the filling volume primarily is defined by the filling equipment. This means that in certain applications it will be sufficient to have containers or packages which are filled only partly.
The problem according to the invention also involves the provision of a container basically designed to form the heart of a pump device for insertion in an arbitrarily chosen fluid system.
The pump device the invention primarily is concerned with, however, relates to a pump of the syringe type, especially a disposable syringe.
Thus, the problem according to the present invention also relates to the provision of a container structure of a type compatible with a sterile environment.